Marine vessel hulls may include a cargo area for receiving a variety of sized cargo therein. An open cargo area may be exposed on an exterior surface of the marine vessel such that the vessel may not be water tight and may be susceptible to radar detection. A closed cargo area may not allow a variety of cargo to be carried by the vessel.